Wake Up
by Quoise
Summary: Bianca comes to terms with her feelings for Marissa


I do not own anything.

This is my first attempt at writing so please be kind, but I would love some feedback. I've had a few stories on my mind for the past month and this is one of them. Hopefully I will write the others shortly. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em>Bianca was gently caressing Marissa's face as they lay in bed. She couldn't help, but stare in awe of her beauty and how lucky she was to her have her. She leaned in to kiss her…<em>

Bianca awoke to her phone ringing. She was mad the dream had abruptly ended. She had been having these dreams about Marissa more often. She kept trying to deny her feelings for her best friend, but it was getting so much harder. She had thought about saying something so many times, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it for fear of losing Marissa.

"Hello"

"Hey Bianca, it's Krystal."

Bianca was trying to figure out why she was getting a call from Krystal at 1 in the morning.

"Listen, there's been an accident." Bianca could tell Krystal was trying to talk through her tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Marissa. She's been in a car accident and is in the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

Krystal knew she needed to call Bianca. Although Bianca and Marissa never expressed their feelings for each other through words, Krystal knew there was a connection there beyond friendship.

Bianca rushed to the hospital to be with the woman she loved. She was so worried about Marissa and prayed that she would make it through this.

"Why have I been trying to hide my feelings from Marissa?" she thought to herself. She knew her fear had gotten in the way and if anything happened to Marissa she would regret not saying anything for the rest of her life.

Bianca finally arrived at the hospital and ran in finding Krystal sitting next to Marissa. And she did not look good. Marissa had several IV's in her along with cuts and bruised. Bianca grasped for air at the sight of Marissa. She wasn't sure what to expect when she saw her, but Bianca wasn't expecting this.

Krystal heard something and looked to see Bianca in shock. She went to Bianca and embraced her. They both began to sob at the condition of Marissa.

After they let out some much needed emotion they were able to discuss what happened.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that Marissa has some internal bleeding as well as some bad cuts and bruising. She also broke a few of her ribs. It also looks like she hit her head, which the doctor is hopeful didn't cause any severe damage. He said the next 24 hours are the most critical."

"I just can't believe this. Marissa is always such a careful driver. Do we know what happened?"

"Not really. She had been at my house with AJ for dinner. AJ said he wanted to spend the night at our house, which Marissa agreed to. She stayed until about 11pm and left to go home. Brot said there wasn't another car involved, and it looks like she swerved…probably to avoid hitting a deer"

"I can only imagine what she went through when she crashed." Bianca could feel the tears coming again, but she knew she needed to be strong now for Marissa.

Krystal went to go get some coffee and to give Bianca some alone time with Marissa.

Bianca sat next to Marissa and grabbed her hand and held it for the longest time in silence. Bianca thought about the great times they had together and how much happiness Marissa brought into her life. Marissa had to pull through. In this moment Bianca knew that Marissa was whom she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. And Marissa leaving Bianca's world was out of the question.

Bianca was about to say something when Marissa's heartbeat started to change and then it flat lined. The doctors and nurses came rushing in, moving Bianca out of the way. Bianca's heart had stopped right along with Marissa's. All Bianca could do was stand there and watch as the woman she loved fought for her life. After what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, the doctors were able to revive Marissa. It seemed as though the internal bleeding was getting worse and they needed to perform emergency surgery.

Krystal was coming back just as they were wheeling Marissa out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?", she demanded.

"Ma'am, your daughter needs emergency surgery to determine the source of her internal bleeding. We will keep you updated, I promise."

Bianca was glad Krystal was not in the room when Marissa's heart stopped. That was a sight she would never be able to get out of her mind.

Bianca paced in the waiting room, anticipating an update from the doctor. Tad had come to support Krystal and they were taking a short walk to get some fresh air.

Kendall came walking in and Bianca rushed to her sister to give her a hug.

"Binx, what's going on? I got your text saying you were at the hospital with Marissa and came right over."

"Marissa was in a really bad car accident. She's in surgery right now. The doctors are trying to figure out the source of her internal bleeding."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Marissa is strong though…she's going to pull through."

Bianca began to cry…she just couldn't fight the emotions anymore.

"Kendall, I saw her die. I saw Marissa die right in front of me. Her heart stopped and the doctors had to revive her. It was the scariest and most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen. And from the moment I found out Marissa was in an accident, all I can think about is how I have let my fear of getting hurt hold me back from being with the woman I love. Or at least expressing how I feel for her. If something happens to her and I don't get the chance to tell her…"

"Binx, don't even go there. Marissa is going to survive and when she wakes up you'll be the first person she sees."

Bianca nodded, knowing that she needed to be strong and hold in her heart that Marissa was going to be okay.

Krystal and Tad came back form their walk and just as they did the doctor joined them.

"Everything went well in the surgery. We were able to locate the bleeding and stop it. She is still in serious condition, but we do believe she is going to pull through. You all can see her shortly."

Bianca felt a sense of relief and was anxious to see Marissa. When they were allowed, Krystal and Bianca went into Marissa's room and stood on both sides of her bed, holding her hands. Bianca looked at Marissa's angelic face, hoping she would wake up soon.

Tad and Kendall came in shortly after to see how things were going. Tad noticed that Krystal looked exhausted.

"Krystal, why don't I take you home for a little bit so you can get some rest."

"Tad, I can't leave my baby girl right now."

"I know, but you need to take care of yourself. Let's at least go grab something to eat in the cafeteria."

Krystal agreed and the pair left. Kendall looked at Bianca who was staring at Marissa with so much love. She knew that her sister was not going to leave Marissa's side. Kendall walked up to Bianca…

"Binx, I'm gonna leave you alone with Marissa for a little bit. If you need me I'll be close by."

Bianca turned and hugged her sister.

"Thank you for being here with me. I love you."

"I love you too."

Bianca sat by Marissa's side and held her hand. She didn't want to let go of her. She wanted Marissa to wake up so badly!

"Marissa, I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I need you to wake up. You can't leave me, not now. I have been trying to fight my feelings for so long and now I wish I had told you this months ago. I love you. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the first thing I think of when I go to bed. You completely understand me and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. So you need to wake up so I can tell you that I want to be with you. And I pray that you feel the same way. You are so much more than my best friend. You are my soul mate."

Bianca leaned over and kissed Marissa's forehead. She rested her head on Marissa's and began to cry, hoping she was fighting her way back to her.

"Bianca?", Marissa said softly.

Bianca couldn't believe what she was hearing. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face Bianca said, "Shhh, don't speak Marissa. You were in an accident, but you're going to be okay." After staring into Marissa's beautiful hazel eyes, Bianca realized she needed to find Krystal.

"Krystal is in the cafeteria, let me go find her."

"Wait", Marissa whispered as she grabbed Bianca's hand. Bianca leaned in closer to better hear Marissa. "I love you too."

Bianca couldn't hide the huge grin on her face. She leaned towards Marissa more and kissed her softly and gently on her lips. Bianca new from this moment that they would be together forever.


End file.
